


i don't want to be here

by Minxiboo



Series: Kingdom Hearts Hours [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Sora Has Issues (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxiboo/pseuds/Minxiboo
Summary: I didn't know what I was expecting.
Series: Kingdom Hearts Hours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923166
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	i don't want to be here

**Author's Note:**

> Salt

I didn't know what I was expecting. My emotions were still high strung from seeing Riku. The words took longer to register in my mind.

"Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master." Master Yen Sid's voice pierced through the thin fog clouding my mind.

There was a pause. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to throw Master Yen Sid's stupid desk out the tower's stupidly shaped windows. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, _it-_ I smiled. A short happy laugh came out of my mouth, "Ha ha! Way to go Riku!" I let out another laugh, it sounded stale, even to my own ears. I doubt they noticed it, they never do.

"Y-Yeah?" Riku said, dazed.

"I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors… This is just so awesome!" My voice falls a bit flat during the middle, but it seems that no one noticed. I managed to cover it up by plastering more excitement near the end. 

I don't want to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work of a salty fan, a really really salty one.  
> He deserved better.
> 
> I really shouldn't have posted this, it being over a hundred words long. But I did, and I'm not going to take it back.
> 
> All of the talking comes directly from the game. Everything else and the in betweens is me.


End file.
